A Thai, An American, and Horror Movies
by Vanilla Mochi
Summary: America is deathly afraid of horror movies and while Thailand loves gory horror movies, he hates ghosts and monsters. Too bad Vietnam doesn't have a clue. Friendship America/Vietnam/Thailand


**A/N: Hello! Long time no see! Anyways... OH MY GOD, it's not depressing! This is my first attempt at humor, so I hope it's not too bad.**

"Hello?" The voice of a shy Vietnamese answered the phone. She wasn't expecting to hear a certain, if not obnoxious American.

"Dude, Viet! I've been trying to call you all day! Where've you been?" She cringed, her ears ringing from such loudness. She had forgotten how earsplitting America could be.

"I've been…" She tried thinking of an excuse because today had been but extraordinary for the ASEAN nation, "busy." She finished lamely, "America, is there something you need?" America had a tendency of ruining his friends' (Example, if not only: England and Japan) orderly routines, somehow dragging them in the American's ordeals. Not that his ordeals were serious these days.

"Duh!" He remarked, as if the reason he called was obvious, "That's why I called ya! You wanna watch a movie with me?"

"With me?" She asked, incredulous, spitting out two more questions, "Why? What kind of movie is it?" What in world was America thinking?

"Horror! It's so scary I don't think I can watch it alone. You gotta come over!"

Vietnam sighed into the phone, "I can't America. I've got work."

"What?! Aw, come on, please!" He groveled, making quite a commotion on the other end of the line, "It's too scary to watch alone!"

"If it's so scary, then why do you want to watch it?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the hero." America said this without a trace of laughing or lying. Vietnam had the urge right there and then to smack herself on the forehead. He hadn't changed a bit, it seemed.

"America!" scolded Vietnam, it being the first time she raised her voice, "There's a difference between being a hero and stupid!"

He completely ignored her statement, his childish side throwing a tantrum, "Please! Pleasseeee! Pleassseeee! Even you need a break sometimes, Viet!"

"I told you already!" she snapped, "NO!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "I have to look after my rice paddies."

"But Viet…" he whined. Vietnam could imagine his puppy blue eyes boring into her.

"Xin lỗi, America." Vietnam apologized, hanging the phone up, only to hear it ring again:

"Hello?"

"Hi Viet! I'm gonna keep calling ya 'til you say yes!" Vietnam's grip around the receiver tightened as she felt the sudden urge to wack America with her oar for his persistence.

"Did you listen to me at all? Couldn't you ask Kiku or England?"

"They're busy." America replied, feeling cheeky, "Japan's in Germany right now and Iggy's off in his wizarding school, whatever he calls it (England: Hogwarts, you twit!)."

"Then what about Canada?"

"Oh, him?" America asked, jolly yet disinterested, "Mattie? He's busy. With the Southern Commie."

"You mean Cuba?"

"Yep! Him." Even over the phone, America sounded a bit… protective? Yes, that's what it was. She guessed every once in a while, America could be a good brother. "So you coming or not? I've got all day." Vietnam just wanted to hang the phone up on him right now and be rid of that smirk he probably has on.

She groaned; no point in arguing anymore, "Fine. You win." America cheered, victorious, "But on one condition: I'm bringing a friend along."

"Go ahead!" America said, giddy, "The more the merrier!"

"Vietnam…" Thailand asked, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Could you tell me why I'm here again, ana?" Toto, his pet elephant, gave its trunk a hoot in agreement. They weren't as close to America as Vietnam.

"You said you liked horror movies…" Vietnam frowned, staring at America's front door. Really, she knew America loved celebrating his birthday, but was it necessary to paint the front door red, white and blue? "And besides…" she blushed, admitting, "I thought it would be awkward if it was just America and I. You can go back home if you want to." She added quickly.

The affable Thai looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled again, affectionately patting the Vietnamese's head, "It's not a problem! I do like a good horror movie after all, ana~"

"…Thank you." Just then, Vietnam rang the doorbell, which was followed by scrambled footsteps behind the door. The dweller was, of course, America. He slammed the door open and perhaps permanently damaged both Asians' ears.

"VIET! You're finally here! It's 'bout TIME!" He screamed while dragging the said nation into the house. Thailand was left outside to invite himself in. Even from the front door, Thailand could still hear America.

"America." Vietnam struggled in his arms, cutting into the blabber of American English, "Could you talk quieter? My ears hurt."

"WHAT? OH SURE!" Without another word, Vietnam sighed, plopping onto the couch, rubbing her temple.

Good lord, why did she agree to this?

"Thai," she placed a concerned hand on the nation's arm, "Are you okay?" He was trembling. Badly. And Toto had its beady eyes covered with its ears.

"I-I'm fine, ana." Thailand answered, giving her a shaky smile. There was no need to ask how America was doing- because he was too busy clutching onto a pillow for dear life.

The man on the screen, the main character, dressed in a cowboy's outfit, walked into the ghost town of a vast desert. Strolling into the salon, he called out, despite the cobwebs and layers of dust covering the interior of the building, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Then, suddenly, like he appeared out of thin air, another young man in a butler's suit descended the stairs to the bar. The butler noticed the stiff cowboy and said, a smile creeping in, "Hello there. Welcome to our ghost town."

And that's when the screaming started.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A GHOST! SO SCARY! SO CRAZY!" America shook his head, trying to deny the ghost on the screen. Then he started trying to reassure himself, though the self-comfort did not assuage his fears. "HE'S NOT REAL! HE'S NOT REAL! HE'S NOT REA-AHHHHH! MAKE HIM GO AWAY! SAVE ME VIET!" Tossing the pillow aside, America hopped only once from one end of couch to the middle, overwhelming Vietnam in a bear hug. As America shook her violently, Vietnam gaped at the TV screen:

_That was not scary… at all._

"America, can you let go of me?" She asked softly, not wanting to disturb Thailand. When America didn't answer or let go, still freaking out, she tried to pry herself out of his arms. Then she realized there were not one, but two forces squishing against her on each side.

She looked to her left; Thailand, who was quivering, was hugging her as if she was the last thing keeping him alive. Toto had also latched onto her arm with his chubby arms and legs, cowering.

"Thai! I thought you said you liked horror movies!" she whispered urgently to the frightened Thai. It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I do, ana!" Thailand protested weakly, "But ghosts are scary. And so are monsters, ana."

Another ghost materialized on the TV, so Thailand shut his eyes, embracing Vietnam tighter. America, on the other hand, still held on to her, screaming his head off again.

Vietnam glanced at the DVD player below the TV. The movie was, according to the DVD box, two hours long and they were only twenty minutes into the film.

"You've got to be kidding me." She uttered, face paling considerably; now she understood why Kiku never watched horror movies with America…

**A few months later…**

"Vietnam ana~" Vietnam looked up from her work in the rice paddies. Glancing behind, she noticed Thailand waving to her at the edge of the field. Slowly and carefully, she waded through the mud, her nón látaking the brunt of the Asian heat.

"Hi Thai." She greeted, stepping on to the dirt road. She tried to smiling for him, but soon gave up, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes I do, ana. Mr. America wants to watch another movie with us. He would've asked you himself, but he figured I would have a better-"

"No."

"Ana?" Thailand frowned, her abrupt response baffling him, "Why not, Vietnam-"

"Just-! No." Vietnam swiped her paddle off the ground, unrolling her pants. The white silk fell over mud-covered legs like a blanket. "No. Do you want some pho? I was just about to have lunch." She continued, steering to a different subject and began walking south, towards her home. When Thailand didn't follow, Vietnam whirled around, facing him, this time frantic.

"Seriously, no!" she exclaimed, eyes widened. The word desperate described her perfectly. "I-If you want to watch another horror movie with America," she pleaded, "J-just… go by yourself, ok?" she stammered, then making a beeline for her house.

Meanwhile, Thailand stood there, perplexed by Vietnam's reaction. A few seconds later, he shrugged, deciding that refusing America's invitation was Vietnam's lost, not his. He trailed after Vietnam, regaining a lighthearted smile.

What he forgot to tell Vietnam though, was that the movie America picked was not a horror movie, but a soap opera (only god knew why America wanted to watch one); Vietnam's favorite kind.

**A/N: I made a huge mistake with Vietnam's personality in my other stories: she's the exact opposite of how I thought she'd be. So I hope I got her personality right in this one... same thing with the other characters. It turns out Thailand hates ghosts and monsters, but loves gory horror movies ( 1218381) Thanks for reading! Criticism (no flames please) is welcomed!**


End file.
